


Sneaking

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: HP Rarepairs [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, POV Male Character, Voyeurism, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ginny keep disappearing together; the boys are about to accidentally find out what they've been up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynelucas28 (on LiveJournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lynelucas28+%28on+LiveJournal%29).



> I've never written femmeslash before! Generally sexy weird times abounds. Absolute porn, right here. Unabashed porn. Well, maybe a little abashed. You've been warned. Characters are of the age of consent in the UK.

It was hot as balls up on the hill where the Burrow sat, but Ron reckoned it was cooler down by the creek further from town. He jiggled Harry's shoulder, rousing him from his slump in the armchair, and Harry sat up slowly.  
  
"Wanna go to the creek?" Ron asked. Anticipating Harry's answer he added, "You can borrow a pair of trunks. You'd fit into my old ones."  
  
Harry seemed to ponder the likely sweaty trek before nodding. "Yeah, alright."  
  
"Wicked."  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked automatically, and Ron was about to shrug when Mum called from the kitchen.  
  
"I think she and Ginny went for a swim, dear!"  
  
"They've been sneaking off a lot lately, haven't they?" Harry commented as they clambered up the stairs and retrieved the trunks, shoving out of their clothes and shimmying into the bathing costumes in record time.  
  
"Maybe there's just too much testosterone to handle," Ron joked, raising his fists and flexing his arms, guffawing when Harry couldn't suppress a laugh.  
  
"Suppose Hermione could use some girl time, or something."  
  
"C'mon, let's go sneak up on 'em. I'm dying to get Gin back for dunking me last time."  
  
The trek _was_ sweaty, but the breeze picked up the further they descended into the little valley. Ron breathed in and lifted his arms up, feeling the sun beat down and the wind brush it away.  
  
When they'd come close enough, Ron gave a signal to Harry and proceeded slink oh-so-stealthily toward the creek.  
  
"I dunno, Ron," Harry began quietly before being cut off by Ron's flailing movements. "Sorry. I just don't want to be on the wrong end of one of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hexes," he continued on a whisper.  
  
"It's worth the risk, Agent Bloomstar! Operation Victor-Victor-Two is a go!" Ron answered on a breath, and then, "No? Not a reference you get? Sorry. Agent Auror comics."  
  
Harry laughed helplessly--but silently--as they approached the grove of trees.  
  
They sank to a crawl when they got near enough, and Ron overheard his sister say, "...brothers are lazy arses. No one's coming down here."  
  
"Little does she know," Ron mouthed to Harry, who had a fist mashed against his mouth with glee, but the sound that came next wiped that grin off his face.  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione. Or _moaned_ Hermione.  
  
Ron's heart beat faster and faster as he slowly peered around the shrub they'd hidden behind.  
  
In a strip of sunlight lay two colourful towels, on which rested Hermione and Ginny. Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Ron's brain shortcircuited because Hermione was on her back, leaning up on her elbows as Ginny licked into her mouth. Ginny's hand had slipped under the waistband of Hermione's bathing costume, and was rubbing her fingers slowly against--against--  
  
Ron glanced at Harry, who was now smashing his fist against his mouth for an entirely different reason.  
  
Hermione squeezed her legs closed for a moment, and then, on a gasp, opened them wide, crooking her knees and pushing against Ginny's fingers.  
  
"Merlin, you're so wet already," Ginny said breathlessly, and Ron noticed the gravel in her voice and the red of her lips.  
  
"Oh, God," Hermione replied, and whimpered when Ginny slung a leg over one of hers so she could bend more comfortably to her task.  
  
Ginny's fingers were moving faster every other moment, stretching the fabric of Hermione's bathing costume and causing Hermione's thighs to clench and her toes to curl in the grass.  
  
It looked like they'd done this before. It looked _obscene_ , is what it looked like.  
  
Ron couldn't take his eyes off Ginny's fingers under that little scrap of fabric. He wanted...  
  
"Ginny," Hermione moaned, and Ginny laughed a little kissing her neck and twisting her wrist. "Oh!"  
  
Ginny's fingers were in--  
  
"Mmn, tight," said Ginny. "Wanted my fingers. One more?"  
  
"Yes, oh!"  
  
Ginny's fingers pumped a little faster for a while before she added one, curling them inward fucking a little roughly in. Ron wanted... wanted to... His prick tightened as he thought about it.  
  
Hermione moaned, again. She grabbed at Ginny's waist and pulled her down and Ginny straddled Hermione's thigh and leaned forward, pressing her--her cunt against Hermione's smooth skin when Hermione squeezed at her arse.  
  
"Hah!" gasped Ginny. She started rolling her hips, faster and faster until she was timing the thrusts of her fingers with the thrusts of her hips. "Tell me," Ginny growled when Hermione opened her mouth on a gasp.  
  
"...So wet."  
  
"Yes, _fuck_."  
  
"Oh God," whispered a voice. Ron looked over, having forgotten Harry was there--having forgotten _he_ _himself_ was there--and saw Harry was hunched over himself, pressing helplessly against his dick in Ron's handmedown swim trunks.  
  
"Fuck," Ron breathed emphatically. He blinked and turned back to the girls.  
  
Hermione was crying out now, whimpering out on every breath, hips juddering as Ginny fucked her with her fingers.  
  
Ron fumbled with the laces on his own trunks before giving up and shoving his hand under the waistband to grab at his cock. He was gonna fucking come all over the place if they didn't stop, like, now.  
  
"Ah!" Hermione moaned one last time, legs jerking as she tried to close her thighs, and Ginny fucked her through it. Ron could hear the slip of her fingers.  
  
"I'm coming," Ginny groaned, and pressed herself so tight to Hermione's leg, Ron could almost feel the tension snap when she too went over the edge.  
  
There was a ragged inhale to Ron's left, and he glanced over to see Harry coming over his belly, shamefaced and blissed out.  
  
"Again, c'mon, I know you can--" Ginny said, not letting up even though Hermione's fingers were scrabbling restlessly at her wrist, over her hand in her cunt.  
  
"Oh God--oh, _God_!" Hermione let out a ragged cry as her hips jerked again and again, and Ron could see how wet-- _Merlin_ \--how _wet_...  
  
Ginny took her fingers out when Hermione gasped a final time, but Hermione shoved them back in, needing the--  
  
Ron came suddenly, biting hard on his lip so he wouldn't make a sound.  
  
Ron stared dumbly as Ginny instructed Hermione to wash in the creek, continued to stare as Hermione wobbled to the water on foal's legs, continued to stare even when Harry graciously cast a cleansing spell on him.  
  
"That was fun," Hermione called out with a blush, running her hands through her wet hair. Ginny flopped back on the towel, looking smug and shameless as she basked in the sun.  
  
Ron felt... oddly proud.  
  
The next thing he knew, Harry was running out into the clearing, all Gryffindor stubbornness and false curiousity.  
  
"What was fun?" he asked, before jumping into the water.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny replied, but when Ron ran out, cleaned up and hidden in all the right places, he knew from the look in Ginny's eyes that they hadn't fooled her.  



End file.
